Forever
by Onmyuji
Summary: Chrom sabía que Robin regresaría algún día. Para mi adorada M.J. Hayden.


**Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems_.

* * *

 **Forever**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _«You'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always»._ _—You'll be in my heart – Phil Collins._

* * *

Estaba temblando cuando descendieron de lo poco que quedaba del dragón caído y finalmente encaraba a sus expectantes compañeros en el Pico del Origen. En silencio, a la espera de sus palabras, hasta los más sagaces y atrevidos de sus compañeros, aquellos que habían luchado esa última batalla, lo veían con ojos llenos de angustia y preguntas, a falta de explicaciones racionales a muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido.

Sintió que alguien corría hacia él para socorrerlo. No le sorprendió que fuera su esposa; aunque en realidad no tenía forma de responder a su gesto de angustia o al de sus hijas, pues su cabeza se encontraba en blanco, muy lejos de ahí. Estaba más angustiado por la figura que caminaba junto a su escuadrón de batalla, que lloraba en brazos del joven jinete de wyvern...

 _Lo único que quedaba de-..._

Lucina atrajo su atención, bastante dispersa. Luego le sonrió, con la ilusión de ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie lo suficiente para dar una impresión digna de un monarca. No funcionó.

Porque estaba realmente decaído; lo suficiente para que los ojos tristes de Sumia entendieran. Aunque el pronto Exalt aún tenía el rostro lleno de shock, a la reina no le costaba en lo absoluto entender que su corazón ya no estaba ahí, que nunca había estado realmente tan cerca de él, y se había ido, quizás para siempre.

Porque _él_ no había vuelto con todo el grupo que se aventuró a luchar contra el Dragón caído.

Nadie mencionó su nombre por la expectativa. Al menos no hasta que Say'ri se abrió paso entre los Sheperds para acercarse al próximo monarca de Ylisse y lo miró sólo a él, ansiando soltar mil preguntas y recibir un millón de respuestas, llena de angustia, pavor y un rostro duro—. Robin. ¿Dónde está?

Hubo un silencio tenso que nadie se atrevió a romper. Excepto el sórdido llanto de Morgan en brazos de Gerome, que no parecía aliviarse con nada. Say'ri buscó a su hija con la mirada, sintiendo que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, temiendo la respuesta que recibiría del monarca.

— _Ha muerto_.

No eran las palabras de Chrom las que resonaron, sino la voz mecánica de Tharja que era consolada por Gaius, a pesar de que ella pretendía fingir que él no estaba ahí, proporcionándole un intento de alivio a su dolor.

Pero Chrom no respondió; y bajó la cabeza, mientras Say'ri se desplomaba en el suelo. Morgan, luchó lejos de los brazos de Gerome, que hasta ese momento le habían proveído la fuerza para afrontar esta terrible situación, para luego correr hacia su madre, bañada en lágrimas, acunándola en un abrazo.

—Perdóname, mamá. Fue mi culpa. Fue mi culpa. Papá ha muerto por mi culpa.

Chrom sintió que el corazón se le encogía mientras veía a las dos mujeres desbaratarse en tristeza, aún más cuando Morgan se culpaba a sí misma de lo ocurrido. Sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

Más embotado que antes, sintió las imágenes recolectándose ante sus ojos, repitiendo su suplicio, su tormento.

A Morgan y Gerome acercándose a Grima peligrosamente. Intrépidos, siendo en el grupo de los más fuertes y los más próximos a asestar un golpe efectivo con su estratégica cercanía. Pronto sería él quien los alcanzaría, preparado para usar a Falchion en un certero golpe final que lo mandaría a dormir en un letargo tan milenario como el anterior.

Recordando cómo Robin se acercaba lenta y sorpresivamente, mientras Grima entraba por los oídos de Morgan, confundiéndola, tratando de llenar de maldad su corazón. Interviniendo justo en el momento preciso, antes de que su amada hija cometiera un acto en contra del hombre que amaba y que había tratado de alejarla de la contraparte malvada de su padre.

Entregando su vida por destruir sin más al dragón caído, salvar a su hija, a sus amigos... y a él.

 _Y nunca le dijo._

Porque ambos sabía que el uno y el otro eran las dos partes de un todo. Su destino era estar juntos, luchar, seguir adelante, tener aventuras, ver el final de los tiempos. Juntos. Porque aunque ambos habían elegido caminos que les prohibían completarse el uno al otro; Chrom sabía que, de haber alguien con quien quisiera él pasar el resto de su vida, sería Robin.

Pero ahora Robin ya no estaba.

Llevaba a Falchion aún en mano cuando finalmente recobró algo de su cordura. Las lágrimas ya habían resbalado de sus ojos mientras se soltaba del agarre de su esposa y de sus hijas, dando un paso adelante, más cerca de Say'ri y Morgan inconsolables, a la vista de todos sus Sheperds.

Robin se había ido de este mundo con una sonrisa en la cara. Pero ahora llevaba en el interior una resolución un tanto peculiar, una opresión en el pecho que no le permitía quedarse sumido en esta tristeza que tenía.

Y de pronto, en su corazón titiló la burda idea de que Robin volvería con ellos, en cualquier momento.

—Robin nos aseguró a todos un precioso regalo: un futuro. Ahora es responsabilidad nuestra proteger lo que se nos ha dado. Juro dar todo de mí para reparar el daño que esta guerra ha traído a nuestro reino. Y cuando Robin regrese, quiero que vea lo que su sacrificio nos trajo.

No podía explicarse de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pero había sido su corazón tomando el dominio, hablando por él; de la misma forma en que todos los Sheperds hablaban y recordaban con cariño al estratega que ya no estaba entre ellos; aliviando la pena y la angustia de Say'ri y Morgan.

—Robin... si puedes escucharme, **_siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros_**. Recuérdalo. Siempre.

Con todos. Y con él. Porque Chrom lo buscaría, andaría hasta los más recónditos confines del mundo con tal de volver a ver a Robin. Y esta vez, tener la fuerza de decirle que amaba su compañía, que amaba toda su devoción y dedicación a la causa de Ylisse, por acompañarlo en las malas y en las más negras situaciones, por haber dado su vida en un acto de amor verdadero por la gente-... _por él_.

Que amaba todo lo que había sido capaz de enseñarle. Que había sido cautivado por todas las cosas que volvió posibles y cómo lentamente le trajo la paz que tanto anhelaba en su corazón.

Porque Robin era irremplazable en su vida y no perdería la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que su corazón gritaba por él en esos precisos momento.

Y sin lugar a dudas, lo haría quedarse _para siempre_.

* * *

 _«But I don't cry, 'cause you will rebirth». —Amazing – HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Fue un fic lo que nos unió. Hace poco más de tres años. Un montón de fandoms, OTPs (unas que compartíamos, otras que no, pero que igualmente nos encantaban y las _fangirleábamos_ juntas). Todas las veces que puteamos algo... o a alguien. Todas las veces que fangirleamos un fanfic, una imagen, una idea, una escena. Todas las cosas que nos prometimos escribir, todos los proyectos. Todas las ideas que me diste... tú te volviste mi musa.

Cuando publiqué mi fic #99 en la página, supe que mi fic #100 debía ser especial. Real, realmente especial. Hoy, te dedico mi Fanfic #100 publicado en Fanfiction, como una muestra de lo verdaderamente especial que eres y siempre vas a ser para mí, May.

Quise poner todas tus OTP de este juego en el fic. Espero haberlo hecho bien, mi corazón (aunque Lorche estaba implícita). Aún te debo varios más. Aún planeo escribirlos y publicarlos, dedicados a ti. Porque eres una fuente de inagotable inspiración.

No me voy a poner a escribir un texto infinito para regodearme en la miseria y la tristeza. Tú no eras así, ni cuando te sentías triste. Siempre te esforzabas por pensar en cosas más alegres, en reír. Y tú amabas animar a las personas que tanto querías. Oh, en mis recuerdos siempre eres tan feliz, que es imposible no contagiarse de ti. Y por esto, este pequeño escrito post-fanfic, lo hago como un recuerdo del por qué eres especial para mí, del por qué te amo, del por qué te extraño y te voy a extrañar siempre... y para agradecerte porque me cambiaste la vida.

Gracias por estar ahí siempre que te necesité, incluso cuando no lo decía en voz alta, siempre estuviste ahí. Gracias por todos los hermosos recuerdos que me has dejado. Me inspiras como lo haces desde que nos hicimos amigas(L).

Es un hecho que estarás en mi corazón para toda la vida. Y no solo en el mío, sino de todas las personas que formaron parte de tu vida y de tu mundo y que te guardan en un lugar muy especial de su corazón(L). Así que, hasta que nos volvamos a ver, mi corazón; esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Y mira que si el tiempo es relativo. Lo he probado en carne propia desde que te fuiste a la más grande pachanga de todos los tiempos(?).

Te extraño. Siempre te voy a extrañar.

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
